dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Shula
|Race=Demon |Gender = Male |Date of birth= |Date of death= |Address=Demon Realm |Occupation=King of the Demon Realm (presumably Makaio or Makaioshin) |FamConnect= Melee (minion) Gola (minion) }} Shula (シュラ) is an anime-only character who is a human-like demon with long black hair, pointy ears, and a "w"-like symbol on his forehead. As such, he lives in the Demon World, and he owns the title of king, as well as one of its best fighters. Biography Shula is a powerful demon who single-handedly managed to open the giant entrance to the demon world, and kept it open for a while by wedging his cursed sword in its door. During this period, he and many of his minions continually tormented a nearby kingdom during nightfall. He eventually took an interest in the kingdom's young Princess Misa, and kidnapped her, so that he could marry her. It was not long afterward that Misa's father, King Kress, sent the young Goku after him to retrieve Misa. When Goku finds Shula in the demon world, he finds that Shula has thrown a party to celebrate his soon-to-be bride. Goku confronts Shula, and challenges him to a fight, to which Shula accepts. Shula proves to be a quick and powerful fighter, but Goku manages to find his weakness. The demon world is a place where no bright light has ever entered, and Shula's eyes had become accustomed to it. Goku fires a Kamehameha and blinds Shula, then smashes the demon against the wall. When Shula gets back up, he finds that Goku and Misa are escaping and he sends his minions after him, but two demons, Melee and Gola, block their path. Goku manages to get outside and close off the entrance to demon world forever. Melee then tells him that this is how it should be. Rather that punish her and Gola for interfering, Shula decides to carry on with his party, and invites the two demons along. Shula has never escaped ever since, but it is likely that he is still alive. Techniques and special abilities *'Levitation' – Shula has shown the ability to fly through the manipulation of ki. *'Swordsmanship' – Shula owns a golden sword he wedged to keep the entrance of the demon world open. Although he is never seen using it during the episode, it can be assumed that Shula is very skilled in combat with a sword. *'Palm Energy Wave' – Shula fires an energy blast from his palm right in front of his opponent. *'Unnamed Special Technique' – Shula launches rings of energy waves from his arm to attack his opponent. With this technique, he can also launch a powerful punch that can break through a Kamehameha. Voice actors *Japanese: Toshio Furukawa Trivia *Shula's name is a derived from Shura, the Japanese term referring to the Buddhist and Hindu entities known otherwise as "Asura". While Asura are belligerent and aggressive lower-rank gods in Buddhist mythology, they are demons in Hindu mythology. His name may also derived from the word trishula, the Sanskrit word for "trident", the object which he wears a symbol of on his forehead and the weapon of the god Shiva. *Shula also resembles the hindu god Shiva: his complexion is almost as similar to that god, and their appearances are all somewhat similar. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Demons Category:Dragon Ball Category:Filler characters Category:Kings Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Swordsmen